Sleepless Nights
by Mione's Diaries
Summary: It just came to me, smuttilicious. DMHGHP.


Hermione Granger couldn't sleep through the night. She hadn't been able to for quite some time, but she didn't mind. She sat quietly in her queen-sized bed and watched her fiancé sleep. Harry Potter was a peaceful sleeper, with the exception of a few inescapable nightmares from his past, but tonight he was fidgeting. He was tossing and turning and groping the air around him. Hermione watched with heightened curiosity as Harry began to thrust and moan in his deep slumber. Hermione stared bewildered at her fiancé, becoming aroused by his moaning. Harry began to mumble incoherently in addition to his moans. Hermione felt her arousal increase and she couldn't help but wish she were in his dream. Then, suddenly his back arched and he screamed out his dream lover's name, "Oh, Draco!"

Hermione jumped out of bed and stared at Harry her eyes bulged in utter shock. He simply rolled onto his side toward where she usually lay, bent his knees and continued to sleep. Once she knew he was sleeping soundly, Hermione did something she rarely ever even contemplated; she opened a bottle of fire whiskey and began to chug the powerful drink. She coughed as the last drops ran down her throat. Hermione tiptoed back to bed, more than a bit tipsy, and lay down beside Harry. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her slender, curvaceous body and pulled her close. He nestled his face in her bushy hair and she slowly closed her eyes. "Mmm, Draco," Harry murmured and Hermione's eyes sprung open. She turned over in Harry's arms and kissed him fiercely. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he smiled as his vision adjusted as best it could to the dark room.

"Good morning love" he whispered, sleep still thick in his melodic voice. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Mm, what's wrong 'Mione?"

"Wha'appedwithouandaco?" she said accusingly.

"What was that? 'Mione, are you drunk?"

"So whaf I am? You had a nice dweam," she slurred.

_Oh God, _thought Harry, _What did I do?_

"So, you and ferret boy, eh?" she mumbled.

"WHAT?!" cried Harry, "I never – Malfoy – oh Merlin, Hermione! Malfoy?"

"Hey! You cried out to him in you sleep! 'Oh Draco' 'Mm Draco'!!!" she sobbed nearly incomprehensibly, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh Hermione, I love you!" Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly as she cried herself to sleep. Harry laid there caressing his fiancée for nearly three hours until she woke up. She smiled at him deviously and he kissed her passionately.

"Oh look its Potty and Granger," said a smug voice from in the doorway. Hermione looked up at Harry then the mystery voice and smiled.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" cried Harry as he reached for his wand. Hermione giggled and dove beneath the sheets. Her hands were soon busy and Harry moaned.

"Granger, handsy? I never would have guessed. Nor would I have guessed that the both of you had the hots for me!" said the smug man as he slid onto the bed next to Harry.

"M-m-m-malfoy?" Harry managed, his senses preoccupied by Hermione's busy work.

"At your service, Potter. Hey Granger, you coming up for air anytime soon?" smirked Draco Malfoy. Hermione giggled and popped her head above the covers next to Harry. She smiled knowingly at Draco.

"Well hello there Mud-Hermione. Having fun with some old tricks?" sneered Draco. Hermione put a finger to her lips as if to keep Draco from spilling a secret.

"Hello Draco. Harry? Hello?" she waved her hand by Harry's face. "Maybe I should leave you two alo—"

"**NO**!" Harry and Draco cried in unison. They looked at each other and blushed deep enough to challenge a Weasley.

"So you want me to stay? You don't want to…?" she attempted.

Draco smirked and Harry said slyly, "You, me, and Mal-I mean Draco. Why yes sweetie, just that. We both want you." Draco nodded and Hermione gaped at the two boys. Her shock slowly became excitement as Harry kissed her deeply and Draco's hands began to wander up her creamy thighs. She writhed under their ministrations.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, "Draco?"

"Yes, 'Mione?" they responded in unison. Harry glared at Draco and Draco fought the urge to strangle Harry as the two boys shared a thought _She's mine! How dare he!_

"Is this real? Am I really about to do this? I'm not sleeping, am I? With the two men—I mean with the man I love and our childhood enemy?" _Our childhood enemy with a smoldering body and magnificent hands. Oh Merlin, did I really just think that with my FIANCÉ at my side?!_

The boys put their anger, and Harry pushed his confusion, aside for a later time and smiled at the girl they loved. They leaned down and kissed her cheeks simultaneously. Hermione blushed fiercely and her chestnut eyes shimmered with longing and joy. She was finally having both men that held her heart and for the first time since she left Hogwarts and Draco behind five years ago, she felt whole. Content that her lovers would stay by her side, Hermione closed her twinkling eyes and slept through the night. For the first time in five years, she slept soundly and didn't wake up once.

* * *

_**So…? What do you think?? Please review! This is my first straight paring in awhile and my first 3-some! **_


End file.
